Mikan X
by Fallen Jewels
Summary: A collection of stories on pairings between Mikan and random people. Ch. 3: Mikan x Kitsuneme. 'Cause he hopes that one day she'll notice him.
1. Kokoro Yome

**Mikan X**

_A collection of stories on pairings between Mikan and random people. _

_Most stories will be AU_—_if not, I'll say. :)  
_

_Ch. 1: Mikan x Koko. 'Cause he can't help but wonder how much flour is needed to feed this particular girl. _

_I know this isn't the desired pair—not even close, considering that they both have someone else that they're meant to be with. But every time I read a fanfic about a close friendship between Koko and Mikan, I can't help but think about what it'd be like if they were actually together. And, to be honest, Koko is absolutely my favourite character. Enjoy! :)_

_It's my first time writing in present tense, added to the fact that this is my very first fanfic, so don't kill me!_

_What they have in common: they are both hilariously idiotic and childish, but they are very good at making others smile. _

_

* * *

_

Mikan Sakura and Kokoro Yome

The boy walks into the café with his skateboard and helmet tucked under his arms. He blinks as he strolls up to the counter—the décor just blows his mind. When they first moved to this small town in the beginning of summer, his mother had told him that this place was breathtaking. He didn't believe her.

But the Cardinal Café was a complete haven, scents of freshly baked pastries included. It may be extremely girly and cute, but he can't help but smile at the obvious effort put in to make it look the way it did.

He looks through the glass case in front, which displays the largest selection of sweets he had ever seen before. Maybe he'll take a table and stay, taste testing each and every one of the mouthwatering desserts—his mother had certainly given him enough money to do so.

Yes, he thinks he will.

A waitress about sixteen years old comes to his table to give him a menu and read off specials. The boy barely looks up at her as he scans the embroidered sheets—he's only eight. Beautiful women didn't appeal to him yet.

He thought.

The door rings as it's thrown open, and a cheerful voice exclaims, "Morning, everyone!" Maybe he wouldn't have looked up if the entire shop didn't echo her greeting.

"Good morning, Mikan-chan," his red-haired waitress turns to greet her.

Her eyes are bright as she flashes a smile at the teen and says, "Hi, Misaki-senpai! Is everything okay today?"

The woman, Misaki, grins. "It's all good, Mikan-chan. Narumi sends his regards though—we're all grateful for your help with a delivery last Sunday. Couldn't have done it without you!"

"No problem!" the little girl assures.

The boy watches Mikan curiously as she skips up to the counter greet all of the other workers. Her auburn hair bounces in its pigtails, and her hazel eyes are warm and sweet, holding the innocence of a young child's. Everyone in the café seems to know her, as they smile when she passes them. She interests him, that's for sure.

"Hey," he says to his waitress, gesturing to the front of the room, "who is that girl?"

"Her?" Misaki glances back to where Mikan is chatting happily about with one patissier who had a small star tattoo under his one eye. Looking between the two kids, she grins wider, a mischievous glint coming into her features. "Oh, that's Mikan Sakura. She's a regular here, eight years old, but comes in every day. We _all_ love her."

He doesn't notice the woman's emphasis on the one word.

"And who are you? I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"I'm new," he answers passively, still watching the girl.

Then, startling him, Misaki calls out to the front of the room, "Hey, Mikan-chan! There's a new kid here, about your age. Why don't you say hello?"

The boy's head snaps around to look at the teenager, horrified, but she just winks at him and steps back as the girl in question comes to a stop in front of his table.

"Hi!" she chirps, voice high and bright. "I'm Mikan Sakura. What's your name?"

He blushes at her straightforwardness as he stutters, "K-Kokoro Yome."

"Kokoro, hm? Can I call you Koko?" she asks him.

Dirty blond hair falls into his eyes as he looks down. "S-sure."

"Okay!" The girl smiles and brings her face down so he can look at her. "And you can call me Mikan!"

"S-sure," he says again.

Mikan giggles. "You're shy! You shouldn't be, y'know. Everyone here is really nice. We're all like a family."

Koko looks up only to find her bright face inches away from his red one. "That's n-nice."

"It is!" she agrees. "But don't worry! You can easily become a part of it, too. All you have to do is challenge someone here to an eating contest, and tada!" She throws her hands up in the air. "You're in."

Abruptly, he pushes his chair back and stands back. "I gotta go." Then he runs out the door as fast as he can while putting on his skateboarding helmet so as soon as he was out of the café, he plops his board down and skates away.

Mikan blinks as he rounds the corner the same time Misaki bursts out laughing, "My God, I love that kid!"

And then the little in girl in the pigtails smiles. "He can skateboard. That's so cool."

Which causes everyone else in the shop to join Misaki's chorus of laughter.

~MK~

Koko stands in front of the Cardinal Café and gulps. The day before, he had thoroughly embarrassed himself by running out without even buying anything, all because a girl smiled at him. Today, he slaps both of his palms against his cheeks and says to himself, "Today I'm going to talk to her. Today I'm going to talk to her and not freak out. Today is going to be different."

Then, "Who are you talking to, Koko?"

He jumps three feet in the air at the sound of her voice, and turns only to see her head slightly tilted to the side and her brown eyes as wide as ever. "N-no one," he answers quickly, then curses himself for freaking out in front of her again.

But Mikan just laughs. "It's okay, Koko. I always talk to myself, too. Mommy says that the best people are the ones who aren't afraid to be themselves, so you shouldn't be embarrassed." When he doesn't answer, she exclaims, "Come on! Let's go inside!" grabbing his hand to drag him along.

That only makes him blush even more. She was really warm.

After a bunch of 'hellos' and 'good mornings,' the two kids were seated at a table with menus and Misaki (having volunteered to be their server) taking their orders. Koko had shot her a look when she seated them, which only caused her to laugh as she retreated to the kitchen to give them time to think.

"So what are you getting, Koko?" Mikan asks, swinging her small legs underneath the tall chair.

"Not sure. I've never eaten here before," he answers truthfully. He figures that, taking her advice, if he was just himself around her, he'd feel more comfortable.

"Really?" Her eyes widen as she remembers, "Oh right! Why did you run out yesterday, Koko?"

Blushing, he admits, "I don't know."

"Oh. Was it me? Mommy says sometimes that I can make a lot of boys nervous when I talk to them." She looks up, thoughtful. "I guess I can be a little scary sometimes."

"No!" he disagrees immediately. He shakes his head. "You're not scary at all."

Mikan looks up and beams at him. "Thank you!"

The boy blushes again and looks quickly back to the menu.

"Hmmm… I think I'm gonna get a strawberry shortcake today again," she murmurs. Then she perks up and looks to Koko, saying, "Ooh! Are you going to make your challenge today? There are a lot of people you can probably beat. When I was six, I beat Tsubasa-senpai." She smiles proudly.

"Not today," Koko tells her. He doesn't feel like shoving a bunch of cakes down his stomach right now, not when the girl in front of him makes him feel extremely nauseous.

"Okay." Mikan nods. "Some other time, then. But when you do challenge people, you get to eat as many cakes as you want for free! I wish I could do it again…" She sighs dreamily.

Koko bursts out laughing, and she gives him a puzzled look. "It's nothing," he assures her, wiping the corners of his eyes for the moisture from laughing too hard. "It's just that you seem to be in love with cakes."

"I am," she confessed with a triumphant smile. The expression on her face just makes it impossible for him not to smile back to her.

At that moment, Misaki comes back to their table with a pleased look on her face, and Koko knows that she heard the entire conversation. Mikan doesn't seem to notice as the teenager announces, "So, what can I get for you?"

"The Wednesday usual, I guess," Mikan says.

Misaki nods and writes it down. "And for you, Koko?" she asks the boy.

"I'll take whatever she's having."

-MK-

Days pass and almost every day, Koko and Mikan would meet up at the Cardinal Café, eat a bunch of cakes, and talk a lot. He was starting to get really comfortable around her so that he was able to be his usual goofball self. Whenever he made her laugh, a bell would ring inside him that made him feel utterly proud.

He really liked being around her.

_Likes_.

He really _likes_ being around her. Present tense.

Sometimes his mom asks him why he always insists on skateboarding there every morning, but he wouldn't say. He didn't even want his mom to go _with_ him, because he was afraid that the woman would embarrass him.

No, he definitely didn't want that.

Not when it took forever for him to stop embarrassing himself.

So, just two weeks after the day they first met, Koko's eyes narrows as he sees Mikan come into the café with another guy.

She was laughing, but the boy beside her just looks bored and indifferent. His hair was a messy black, and his eyes were the strangest shade of crimson he had ever seen. When Mikan catches Koko's eye and starts walking toward him, the boy only trails slightly behind, glaring.

"Koko! Koko! You're here! That's great!" She sounds cheery, and obviously oblivious to the glaring contest taking place between the two boys. "I wanted to introduce you to my childhood friend, Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume, this is Kokoro Yome."

Natsume Hyuuga, huh? Koko hates the name.

"Hn," the boy in thought just grunts. "Why are you introducing me to this idiot?"

And, Koko adds, he hates this _boy_ too.

"Natsume, don't be so mean!" Mikan pouts. "I wanted you two to be friends so we could all hang out together."

But neither boy looks at her. The glaring contest continues.

Then Koko remembers something at the word _contest_, and he states, "Him."

"What?" Everyone in the café stops what they're doing to look at the little scene the boys are making.

"I challenge _him_."

Gasp.

"You challenge Natsume?" Misaki suddenly appears out of nowhere to gape. "Out of all the people in the Cardinal family, you challenge _Natsume_?"

Koko nods. Natsume glares.

"Well," Misaki muses, "if Natsume agrees, then I guess—"

"I agree," he cuts in, not moving his eyes. "If that chicken doesn't want to back out, then—"

"I'm not backing out," Koko declares.

"Really?" Mikan asks. "Are you sure you want to do this, Koko?"

Only when he hears her voice does he turn to smile at her. "Really, Mikan. It's about time I joined the family, huh?"

She beams and throws her arms around him to give him an encouraging hug. "You were _always_ a part of the family!"

Koko grins, and turns back to his opponent with a newfound confidence. "Ready, Natsume?"

The boy narrows his eyes and growls, "You're on."

Shouts and orders start to surround them as all the people, workers and customers alike, prepare for the first challenge in months. Their small town hardly received any new people, so it was exciting whenever one of these games took place. Everyone was in the spirit for some excitement.

In the background, two people were standing back, observing the scene with amusement in their features. Misaki nudges the teen beside her and says, "Which one are you rooting for, Tsubasa?"

The guy with the star tattoo under his one eye smirks, "I know which one you are."

She snorts. "Natsume's a good kid, but he's too cold for her. I think Koko's a better match."

"Nah, Koko is hilarious, but Natsume has known her longer. They're closer. I still go with that kid."

"He hates you, though," Misaki points out with one eyebrow raised.

Tsubasa shrugs. "So?"

"Is this about Kaname? I know he's new in town, but he is such a sweetheart."

"He's not right for you."

"You can't tell me who's right for me or not, Tsubasa."

"Yeah? Well, I—"

Before he can finish, Misaki whacks him on the head. It may not have looked like it was hard, but it contained enough force to send him toppling over. She shushes him and says, "Be quiet! They're on their second cake!"

When it came to that particular girl, Tsubasa knew better than to be asked twice.

-MK-

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you beat him!" Mikan squeaks with awe.

Koko grins. "It was a piece of cake." Then he clutches his stomach and looks up at her. "Speaking of cake, remind me next time to not down eleven slices at once."

Natsume was sitting in a table a few feet away from them, his face rudely discarding all the encouraging words some of the people were throwing at him. He continues to glare at Koko from behind Mikan, and he was only glad that his crush didn't notice him stick his tongue out at the boy. It was a close call—Koko won by only one piece! By the time they finished, a whole crowd had gathered to watch their match. He has to say it was really fun.

She giggles. "Mommy says that we're still growing. That's why she didn't protest when I ate sixteen in my challenge."

"Sixteen?" he gapes. "You're much more of a pig than I thought. How old were you again?"

Mikan hits him on the arm playfully as she sticks out her tongue. "Meanie."

Laughing, Koko offers, "How 'bout I buy you whatever you want here and you forgive me?"

At that, the little girl beams and Misaki comes up automatically, laughing, "Koko, you better have a bigger wallet than this entire town if you want to feed this girl."

But even as she started to list all of the pastries on the entire menu, he couldn't help but smile.

-MK-

"Hey, Koko," Mikan says to him as in the middle of her—how many cakes was it? He lost count after eight. Misaki was right about one thing—this girl can _eat_.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna come over to my house to play?" she suggests. "Mommy wants to meet you since I talk about you all the time, and I want you to see more of my friends. You and Natsume seem to be getting along fine, considering you challenged each other."

He almost laughed at that.

"You'll like Kitsu for sure, and Ruka is just someone everyone likes." She taps the fork on her bottom lip as she lists off some of her friends. "Inchou is friends with everyone. Permy and you might fight a bit, though, but I think you'll get along fine."

"Who has the name Permy?" Koko questions. It sounds weird to him.

But Mikan just laughs and says, "Nickname. It's what we all call her, you'll see."

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Of course!" she exclaims. "It'll be lots of fun!"

Koko smiles at the idea of it. Now that he thought about it, they never really met anywhere other than the café. It made him happy that she was thinking about introducing him to her friends, who will soon hopefully be his, too. "Okay! Let's go!"

Mikan beams again, and again it makes him smile. "Yay!"

She pushes her chair out and jumps down, racing out the door without pause. Koko might've called for her to wait, but he knew her enough to know she'll come back once she notices he wasn't with her. Instead, he stands and goes up to Misaki. "How much was it?"

But the teen just smiles and stops him from pulling out his wallet. "It's on the house. Both for your challenge and Mikan-chan's… pigging out."

Koko shakes his head. "I can't do that."

"Yes," she argues, "you can. Order from the boss, Narumi." When she sees his doubtful look, she adds, "Don't worry about it. We're all just happy to see someone making our favourite little girl happy. Really. Think of it as a gift."

Then, surprising her, the boy smiles and says, "She's the gift."

And Mikan bursts into the room and thunders, "Koko! Come on, let's go!" and proceeds to drag the boy out of the room.

Misaki watches the two eight year olds leave and walks into the kitchen, laughing, "Hey, Tsubasa. Who're you voting for now?"

Outside, the little girl puts on Koko's helmet and steps onto his skateboard. He helps her up onto it and asks worriedly as she almost falls, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Teach me how to skateboard!" Mikan pleads, adjusting the helmet so it sat right on her head. "I've always wanted to learn. It's so cool!"

To that, he had no objection.

-MK-

He sits in the café with a half smile on his face as he waits. It hasn't changed a bit since he had first been there, eight years before, still all frilly and sweet. But he liked it. It was like a second home to him, even after meeting the strangely feminine male owner, and even when Misaki and Tsubasa went off to college, promising they'd be back.

The boy had come to appreciate it.

One of the new waitresses, a pretty girl with wavy pink hair and baby blue eyes comes up to the table to take his order. He barely looks up from his menu, even though she's sixteen like him, and even though she flutters her eyelashes flirtatiously. Everyone in their class—and even at the café—knew that Anna has a huge crush on Koko. But he never acknowledges it.

Maybe he couldn't say that beautiful women didn't appeal to him anymore, but he _could_ say he only had eyes for one.

And she just walked through the door.

"Koko!" Mikan runs in excitedly to claim the seat beside him. "You made it!"

"Well, duh," he teases, "I'm not going to forget your birthday. It's on the New Year, after all."

"Technically, it's not my birthday yet," she reminds him. "It's only the eve. Tonight's gonna be lots of fun! We're going to meet everyone in Central Town, do a little shopping, have a little partying, go—"

"But first," he interrupts her, "we are going to, just the two of us, hang out right here. So I can give you your present."

Her brown eyes widen slightly. "You got me a present? You didn't have to do that!"

"Yeah, well you're my girlfriend, so I kinda do." Koko grins. "Besides, I wanted to."

"Aw, Koko—"

"Wait." He reaches into his pocket to pull out a small box from out of his pocket. He hands it to the girl in front of him, who sits blinking at him. "Go on. Open it."

Mikan does as she's told—_really, now?—_and when she does, she looks up at him and beams, tears pricking on the corners of her eyes. "Koko, I love it!"

The teenage boy's smile widens as his girlfriend leans forward to give him a deep kiss.

When they pull apart, Koko had a smug look on his face as he suggests, "Are you going to put it on?"

"Yes!" she laughs, and turns around so he can fasten the thin chain around her slim neck.

After that, they eat a bunch of sweets in the Cardinal Café, and when they leave the store, they both have big smiles plastered on their faces.

And when they do, the girl is wearing a beautiful gold necklace with a colourful gem encrusted cupcake pendant, sprinkles making the shape of the number sixteen, with these unforgettable words carved in on the back in a small, elegant script:

_Sixteen years old,  
Half of it together,  
And more cakes than I'm able to count.  
To you with me,  
Hoping I'm there for your billionth  
shortcake. _

END

* * *

_Your thoughts? :)_

_~Jules _


	2. Tsubasa Andou

**Mikan X**

_A collection of stories on pairings between Mikan and random people. _

_Most stories will be AU_—_if not, I'll say. :)  
_

_Ch. 2: Mikan x Tsubasa. 'Cause in the end it wasn't how many years older than her he was, but all the years he kept her waiting. _

_Tsubasa is the guy in GA that everyone thinks is cool; he's hot, a smart-ass, and can make anyone laugh. Plus, tattoos are soooo eye catching. He's not really someone you can forget, and his playful-slash-childish attitude is just so endearing. But he genuinely cares for Mikan, and if they weren't already life-paired, well… Who can say they wouldn't be good together? ;)_

_This is a kouhai-senpai-slash-brother-sister tale without Alices. It's sweet and cute, but…_

_What they have in common: they both make friends very easily, and get on people's nerves just as quick. _

**Disclaimer**_: Oops! Forgot this in the first chap, but let me just make it clear: Gakuen Alice will never be mine. Nope. It just isn't._

* * *

Mikan Sakura and Tsubasa Andou

He moved in next door when she was five.

Her mother, Yuka, being the ever-friendly woman she was, had baked a tray of cookies for the new neighbors and somehow Mikan found herself knocking on the beautiful crystal-encrusted door on that summer morning. She didn't mind it at all—she was young, and at that age there was nothing more that she wanted than to have a gazillion friends.

So when the door popped open, the first words that came out of her mouth were: "Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura and I live next door. Can we be friends?"

The boy in the doorway blinked then burst out laughing. Mikan stared back at him confusedly. He looked about seven or eight years old, with midnight blue hair and the shape of a star on his cheek, and his blue eyes were full of amusement as he looked down at her.

A woman—his mother, Kaoru (_A/N: haha, I'm using Natsume's mom's name just because_)—came up behind him. "Tsubasa," she scolded, "what are you doing?" Seeing Mikan, her face brightened noticeably and she leaned down. "Now who is this?"

"Mikan Sakura! I'm your neighbor," she announced proudly.

Tsubasa chuckled. "Isn't she adorable?"

The woman smiled and agreed harmoniously, "She is! I remember when you used to be like that, Tsubasa." She tsked with her finger.

He pretended to look hurt. "Are you saying I'm not as cute as she is?"

Laughing, she turned back to Mikan. "Little sweetheart, where's your mother?"

"At home. She wanted to come but she said," Mikan scrunched her face and stood up straight as she mimicked her mother's words, "'I'm not presentable, dear. You bring the cookies over and tell me how they liked it.' So here you go!" She thrust the plate at the two then turned to leave. "I'm going to tell her how nice you are! She's gonna be happy to meet you!"

And like a little bullet powered on sugar, she skipped around the yard and into her own.

Behind her, Tsubasa burst into another chortle of laughter. "She is so cute!"

Kaoru knocked him on the back of the head for laughing, but joined in and said, "I think we already established that, Tsubasa. Now help me make a pie for the girl and her mother—it's rude if we don't return the favor."

-MT-

They were best friends when she was eight.

The two of them would get together almost every day for different events, and they enjoyed it. Their parents, both loving decorating and baking and all sorts of motherly activities, had become best friends, only leading their children to do the same. They went to school together but were in different classes because of their two year age difference, yet that still wasn't enough to separate them.

Today, they were out to get some groceries.

Of course, even in their small town and extremely friendly neighborhood, their mothers still went with. But the kids were given a list of baking supplies so they could have some sort of fun scavenger hunt through the supermarket.

It was an adventure.

"The first one is sprinkles and icing," Mikan read off the list with excitement. "Mommy wrote that they should be in the same isle but… which one is that?"

Tsubasa pushed the shopping cart which she was sitting in down to the end of the store, and he smiled his catchy smile. "Guess we'll just have to go down every single one to find out, huh, Mikan?"

She beamed. "Let's go!"

As their two children took off, Yuka chuckled, "They're so enthusiastic."

Kaoru joined in, pushing a cart of her own in an actual direction. "Would you have it any other way?"

They heard a slight crash and everyone turned to stare at the two children, Tsubasa feverishly apologizing for running Mikan and the cart through a high stack of cereals, and the girl only grinning at him while banking off another idea. He threw his head back and laughed before pushing her along once again.

And even though she answered, "Maybe," they both knew that it was a positive no.

-MT-

She told him everything when she was ten.

She was lying upside down on his bed as he was typing up his English project on his computer, chatting about all the little things that happened in her day. His attention may have been initially elsewhere when she first arrived, but even as his fingers continued across the keyboard, she still had his full attention.

Occasionally, he would have to catch himself and delete her words he somehow found on the screen.

"…And Hotaru ignored me again." Mikan sighed. "I don't get why she's so mean to me, Tsubasa-senpai. I thought I was her best friend."

Tsubasa winced at the mention of the cold, purple-eyed girl. He had met her only a few, unfortunate times when he went over to Mikan's house so they could take their daily walk to the park (where he always bought ice cream for her, under the noses of their parents, of course), and he could almost say that the ten year old girl frightened him.

But he knew for certain that Hotaru Imai had a soft spot for _his_ kouhai, that much being certain when she shot him with a watergun and threatened, "Take care of her, you jerk." She was blunt and submissive, but underneath all that scariness and brutal actions, she _could've_ been a kind girl.

"She does care for you, Mikan," Tsubasa told her, "She's just Hotaru, y'know? Doesn't know how to say it."

Mikan brightened instantly and continued to blabber about.

After a few moments and a couple of laughs at the craziness the girl puts up with, Tsubasa asked conversationally, "So, are there any boys I need to interrogate? Any jerks I need to pound?"

He didn't know why he said it so suddenly and he bit his tongue. Why should it matter to him if she was dating? _I'm her brother_ was the first thought that came to his mind, but for some reason, it just felt wrong.

"Like a boyfriend? No, not really," she said dismissively, much to his relief. "Although there are these knew boys in my class that are really popular with the girl's, and I'm not sure why. Ruka is really nice—he's like a perfect prince charming, but Natsume is just so mean to me."

The typing stopped. "What did he do?"

"He said I was loud and annoying."

Tsubasa almost laughed and the pattering of the keyboard resumed. "Seems like I need to meet this kid. What happened?"

She was more than happy to tell him about it.

-MT-

He started questioning when she was twelve.

During class he found himself thinking about how her math test was going that he had helped her study for the night before. When he aced his baking assessment when he was in home-ec, he silently thanked his kouhai for helping him practice for it during the weekend. And when a random girl from his science class came up to him and asked him to be his girlfriend, Tsubasa automatically said he was taken.

But he wasn't. Now he was sitting in his room which didn't feel like home when she wasn't in it, staring up at the ceiling wondering why Mikan's smiling face came to his mind when people asked him who his girlfriend was.

She couldn't be. He was practically her big brother, she was practically his little sister; they were bonded together but not in any other way.

She couldn't be.

Tsubasa had to remind himself of that fact repeatedly when she came over to celebrate the A she got on her quiz.

-MT-

Everything was different when she turned fourteen.

Mikan noticed something was wrong when grade nine came around. They still hung out all the time, helped each other when they could, and never went a day without communicating in some way (except the week she went on a school camping trip, or when his junior class travelled to Tokyo City). Their parents sent them out on shopping trips all the time without their supervision now, and once in a while, they would mesh their two groups of friends.

She felt different around him. When, she wasn't sure, but all of a sudden she started to care about little things when he was around, like how her hair looked or what she was wearing. It confused her, only new at being a teenager, so she went and spilled it to him as soon as she was aware.

It shocked Tsubasa. When he blinked at her, she instantly regretted telling him about it and apologized for bothering him. But he just laughed and said lightly, "If I didn't know any better, I think you're developing a little crush."

Relieved for reasons she didn't understand yet still unconditionally confused, Mikan asked, "Is that a bad thing?"

He could only smile, "No. It makes me happy to hear it."

After a few words returned, they both realized they were no longer siblings.

-MT-

She felt heartbreak for the first time at sixteen.

Tsubasa was preparing for graduation, and had been accepted into Alice University in Tokyo. It was an inevitable parting, had to happen sometime, but she couldn't help but tear at the revelation. He was leaving. He was leaving _her_, just like that, for four long years. It broke his heart to leave her here, but he knew she was in just as much pain.

On his graduating day, he found Mikan locked up in her room. She refused to come out, and after yelling "Go away!" through the door, he knew she had been crying.

He tried to talk to her, but she screamed and shouted, until finally, Yuka said gently, "I think she needs to be alone."

Even though the thought of his favourite kouhai—no, his favourite _girl_—not being at his graduation upset him, he had no choice but to leave her be.

After the ceremony, he went back to her house. Her mother gravely informed him that she hadn't left her room all day; hadn't eaten, drank, or said anything at all. The only thing that assured Yuka that her daughter was still in the room was the quiet sobbing coming from the other side of the door.

Since he was sure she wouldn't open the door, Tsubasa went around back and climbed the stairs of her balcony. He knocked on her window several times before she finally pushed aside the curtain. The sight of her face looking so pale and torn made his heart drop much farther than the depths of hell.

"Can I talk to you?" he mouthed through the glass.

She stared at him for three long minutes before finally unlocking the shaft.

He didn't say anything to her until they walked to the center of the park's open field. Mikan had mildly reminded him that she was only in her pajamas, but he just returned that it was late and no one was there to see it. When he laid down on the summer green grass, she automatically took the spot beside him.

Instead of getting straight to the point, he pointed up to the starry sky and said, "Isn't it beautiful? They say that the stars are supposed to be brightest tonight."

"Who's they?" she asked softly.

"The weather network."

Mikan started to laugh at his usual ridiculousness, but realized what she was doing and stopped.

"No," he disagreed, "It's okay to laugh. It's okay to smile and be happy and live your life when I'm not here; I can't take that away from you."

"Yes, you can."

Tsubasa winced at the straightforwardness of her statement. "Maybe. But I won't do that to you."

"I'll miss you, Tsubasa-senpai." She looked over at him, eyes full of sorrow. "I'll miss you every day that you're gone."

"And I'll miss you too. When I'm out there, there won't be a day I won't think of you, and there won't be a minute you're not in the back of my mind. But when I see you, I want you to be smiling, Mikan. Haven't we all told you that you look best when you're smiling?"

She laughed sadly, and he didn't have to look over to know that she had started to cry again. "Yes. You, Hotaru, and even Natsume always say that."

"So smile, Mikan," he said, hiding his irritation at the mention of her classmate that so obviously loved her. "Smile if not for you then for me; even if I'm on the other side of Japan, I'll know whether or not you're happy, and don't think for one second that I won't come back for you if I find out."

"That's not fair, Tsubasa-senpai."

He looked over, startled. "What's not fair?"

"I'll _want_ you to come back."

Letting his head roll back so he was facing the sky again, Tsubasa bellowed out a quiet chortle. "It's not like we'll never see each other again. We'll still talk—I'll try my best to come home for holidays."

"Can't I call you?"

He hesitated. "Alice University is strict on their communication rules once we're on campus." Seeing her look, he quickly added, "But I'll still write! We may not be allowed calling, but mail is an easy-breezy and reliable way to get things back and forth."

Mikan sighed, looking up at the stars that shined brighter than she felt. "I wish you didn't have to leave so early. I wish I could go with you."

Taking her hand in his own, he said, "It's only four years, Mikan. I'll be gone for four years of University before I can get whatever job I want."

"Will it be near me?" she asked eagerly.

"Oh, but of course. It will _revolve _around you, follow you wherever you go."

She giggled. "Even if it doesn't, do you promise you won't forget about me? Do you promise you'll come back for me, no matter how many hot girls you meet on the way?" Her tone was teasing, but he could tell she was worried.

"I will, only if you promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

He looked at her, eyes serious. "Wait for me."

"Always."

-MT-

That was their promise.

Tsubasa had left for Tokyo that weekend, leaving a teary Mikan to try to keep a smile on her face. Hotaru saw the obvious effort and threatened to kill the boy once he got back, and all of her other friends tried their best to get her to smile again too. And though it took almost twelve months before her smile regained its brightness, everyone was relieved to see it.

One crimson-eyed more than others.

Every single time Tsubasa tried to return for the holidays for the next two years, something messed up. His train broke down, flight was cancelled, or it was much too snowy to drive. Or maybe he had some kind of extra classes. One time he did make it back, but Mikan was gone that summer with Hotaru for France. He didn't see her.

And the academy had been much stricter than he thought about communications, since it wanted to keep its reputation as the top school with the top students, and they thought that relinquishing all ties during classes was a _good_ idea.

Mikan didn't see it that way.

She still declined loyally the million boys who had tried to ask her out on a date, though sometimes she wondered if her senpai was keeping his side of the bargain on the other side of their country. But, as positive as she was, she never once betrayed him.

In four years, he had completed his last semester at Alice University only to find that Mikan had just left to its neighboring school after her own graduation.

Two years after, Mikan returned only to find out that Tsubasa had been offered a position in a large company in America that was just too big to decline.

By then, they didn't even have the others' numbers.

And when she turned twenty-four and Natsume, whom she had learned to confide in when Tsubasa was away, asked her out, she realized that she couldn't wait forever. She realized that maybe life was keeping both of them away from each other for a reason.

So she said yes.

After a few more years of continuous work and hardly any break time, Tsubasa decided it was time to check in with his mother and his favourite girl. Kaoru had been glad to see him, but when he mentioned Mikan her face dropped immediately. The girl had moved out years back.

That was when he learned she had gotten married.

At first, he wasn't sure what he felt. First he was outraged, then betrayed that she had broken their promise. Then he was heartbroken as he realized that it meant she didn't care for him anymore, and only sadness dipped his heart.

And then he felt shame, a deep brooding shame, as he remembered how busy he had been; how little he had thought to even send a postcard saying he was still thinking about her. How, despite his assurances that they wouldn't lose contact with each other, Tsubasa had never once exchanged a word with Mikan ever since he first left. She had probably waited months—no, much more than that—for him to come for her like he said he would, but he never had.

So that she had finally lost faith after all that time together and just as much apart, well, who could blame her? They didn't talk; they didn't meet; he didn't call or come see her no matter where she was; his job took up his time, and it didn't happen near her. It wasn't Mikan who had first broken their word, it was _him_.

That was their promise—one he realized he was selfish to make.

END

* * *

_Like or not? :)_

_~Jules _


	3. Kitsuneme

**Mikan X**

_A collection of stories on pairings between Mikan and random people. _

_Most stories will be AU_—_if not, I'll say. :)  
_

_Ch. 3: Mikan x Kitsuneme. 'Cause he hopes that one day she'll notice him. _

_Kitsu is the boy that doesn't leave much of an impact. His appearance isn't recurring, and he is mostly only known as the other half of Koko; his partner in crime. But I think that he's such a hilarious goofball and he deserves a little time of his own. Enjoy! :)_

_This story is in no way related to any of the others. Each of these chapters are in completely different universes—get it? _Got it_. Good. They may be in Alice Academy in this chap, but whether or not you decide they have Alices is up to you—it really doesn't matter in this fic. But they are all in the same grade :)_

_What they have in common: they both never fail to make me smile with their antics (I mean, Kitsu bought that one flying gum even though his Alice is for flying. And Mikan kinda just does stuff without even meaning to. See? Crazy doings, funny results). _

_**Inspiration:** the movie, _I Love You, Beth Cooper_. Because his confession was just plain adorable. :)_

_And this is to my own grade eight grad, which wasn't nearly as exciting but I'm glad to be out of that place nonetheless. :P  
_

_ Sweet and simple, I hope you like it! :)_

_

* * *

_

Mikan Sakura and Kitsuneme

All eyes were on her before she even cheered, "Good morning, everyone!" in her beautifully soft soprano voice. Before the entire eighth grade class repeated her greeting, all of the male population turning red in the face. Before she made her way to the back of the classroom and took her seat beside two boys who had been in love with her since elementary school.

She never noticed.

A boy sat in the middle of the room, unnoticed, like a background character in a hugely popular story. His dirty blond hair was spiked and messy, and his eyes were a plain shade of brown. He's your average boy-next-door looking guy, nothing special about him at all. He even looked almost like a twin to the class clown, Koko, who made everyone laugh—sometimes he felt like the insignificant half of a pair.

Of course, he's no Natsume Hyuuga or Ruka Nogi. His popularity level was only as average as the next guy. Chances are, if you asked anyone outside their eighth grade class who he was, they wouldn't know a thing.

Kitsuneme. That was his name—a name hardly anyone knew.

The boy had always been like that. Not many people talked to him, so not many people remembered who he was. Being just a guy in the famous Black Cat's class or the Prince Charming's, or even knowing the most sought-out girl, Mikan Sakura, wasn't enough to make an impression.

He didn't even try to stand out; most of the time he just watched the story unfold from the sidelines.

And when no trouble was arising, he would watch his crush be her bubbly self.

She was chatting animatedly to her best friend, Hotaru—the scariest girl Kitsuneme had honestly ever met—who just sat there tinkering with some kind of machine she was making, not looking like she was paying attention. Her glossy brown hair was high in its pigtails, and her hazel eyes were bright as she got everyone excited for something they hadn't been looking forward to before.

It was an admirable trait she always had. It was one of the reasons he liked her.

But Kitsu could only watch, not interfering, not uttering a single word as the day continued at its regular pace and he just sat there like a chameleon.

-MK-

Graduation was approaching quickly. Everyone in the middle school division was bustling about, getting ready for the eighth graders to bid their farewells and proceed on to accomplishing great things in high school. They were all excited and teachers gave their students time off in class to prepare for the ceremony.

Kitsuneme just sat at a table in the academy library and gave his best friend another glare which Koko only returned with a bright smile.

"Come on, dude!" Koko nudged him as the other boy tapped his pencil repeatedly against the blank paper in front of him. "What I did wasn't _that_ bad, was it?"

"You volunteered me for class valedictorian after Hotaru refused and Yuu passed out," Kitsu stated with narrowed eyes.

Koko laughed at the memory. "So much for being class rep—Yuu just couldn't handle the spotlight."

"Why me?" Kitsuneme dropped his forehead so it landed on the table with a thud. "Why the heck would you volunteer me? Couldn't you have just let Sumire take the job? She was more than willing."

"That's the reason," he answered matter-of-factly. "Permy was too full of herself thinking that she would be best for the job, so I just had to volunteer _someone_. Natsume would've killed me if I said his name, I don't feel like being attacked by Ruka's rabid bunny this week, and you were the only other person who came to mind." He shrugged. "Besides, it wasn't a self-proclaimed thing. The whole class voted for you against Perms, anyway."

"Because I was the only other nominee."

"Don't be bitter with me, my friend," Koko alleged. "Even Mikan voted for you."

Colour rose to his cheeks but he just looked down to his bare sheet and frowned. "I've got nothing. What am I supposed to say? We're just going to up a grade for crying out loud!"

Laughing, Koko got out of his chair and grinned. "I don't know, but I'll be back in an hour to see what you managed to come up with."

Kitsu narrowed his eyes. "You're not staying?"

"Nope! I've got plans to get some ice cream at Central Town. Don't worry, I'll try to bring you back some!"

And then he left Kitsuneme stranded in the one place he had hardly ever visited before, grumbling about having a goof for a best friend and a sudden desire for peanut butter ice cream. He pressed his lips together and frowned once again at the empty lines in front of him, wondering what he ever did to deserve this.

-MK-

The day of graduation approached quickly, some thought too much so. During that short time, a certain dirty blond-haired boy slumped through the halls of the academy, a frown seen so often on his face that many thought it might've been permanent. Now he stood in a small room backstage with a script in his hands and a blue cloak over his body.

"Come on, Kitsu!" his friend urged beside him, wearing similar apparel. "It's finally the big day and you're still slumping around like a mop! It's ten minutes in front of the entire school—is it really that bad?"

Kitsuneme visibly paled. "Oh God, the entire school is gonna be out there? I thought it was just our graduating class and the staff!"

"Oops." Koko scratched his head. "You didn't know? Well, I guess it's better that you learn now then later, huh? Huh?"

"Get out," was all the boy said, and Koko didn't wait to be asked twice.

Once he was by himself in the room, Kitsuneme let out a deep sigh and plopped down into the chair in front of the dressing room mirror. Both faces didn't look too happy. He used his fingers to push up the corners of his mouth into a half-hearted smile, but it was quickly overtaken by a condescending grimace. What he wouldn't give to be sitting with all his other classmates in the audience, just waiting for their name to be called and to be given their ticket out of here instead.

"Hey, Kitsu," a voice chimed behind him, making him jump.

He spun around, ready to snap at whoever scared him like that when he met face to face with a bright smile and adorable hazel irises.

"Sorry!" Mikan apologized with genuine concern. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's fine." He winced at the sharpness and his tone and repeated, softer, clearer, "It's fine."

She beamed at him so bright he had to turn around but she just bounced up beside him and looked at him with an apprehensive expression. "Are you okay, Kitsu? Koko was frowning when he came back to the group saying he was really regretful about volunteering you, and you have been slumping around all week."

"How do you know my name?" he blurted before he could stop himself.

But Mikan just tilted her head to the side and laughed. "You've been in my class ever since I first came here! Of course I know who you are." She paused, contemplating something. "I thought we were friends. Aren't we?"

Her one-sided declaration surprised him. How many times had they spoken before? Very few, he knew, and hardly ever when nobody else was with them. But Mikan had always been the type to believe everyone she talked to was her friend, so Kitsuneme grinned. "Yeah. I guess we are."

Mikan's smile widened. "See? You look much better when you're smiling, Kitsu." The boy blushed and looked away causing her to laugh. "Well, I just came by to wish you luck for your graduation speech."

He blanched. "Oh, right."

"You shouldn't be nervous."

"Uh-huh."

"Really!" she encouraged. "There's a reason we all chose you to be valedictorian."

"Yeah, because nobody wanted Sumire goading the stage," he muttered.

Laughing, she brought out the sides of her gown like a child playing dress-up, her wavy brown hair fluttering down like a contrasting waterfall as she rocked on her heels. "No. That may be part of it, but the reason is because you always make us smile, Kitsu. And you always do it without trying so hard." She got up and walked towards the door, giving him one last reassuring glance. "Just be yourself."

And with that, she left.

Kitsuneme looked back into the mirror one more time before Narumi called him out to the stage, and he left the speech he'd been working so hard on sitting on the table.

-MK-

He used to watch all eyes follow Mikan around inside the classroom every morning before class, when she arrived exactly five minutes before the first bell. Now he felt the entire academy watching his every step as he took his spot in front of the podium. He cleared his throat audibly before leaning into the microphone.

"Uh, hello students and staff of Alice Academy. I'd like to welcome you to this year's grade eight graduation ceremony," he started nervously, scanning the crowd and seeing a thousand eyes staring right back.

"Get on with it!" a voice shouted from somewhere in the audience.

Mikan whipped around from the front row to glare at the boy who had spoken. "Shh, he was about to!" The seventh grader slumped back into his seat.

Kitsu smiled and Mikan's returning one made his own widen, especially as she put her hands in a thumbs up sign. He stood up straight and began again, "So, how were all the cookies at the back?" He motioned towards a table set up with trays of desserts and sweets.

"Delicious!" Nonoko called in, making the pink haired girl blush beside her.

Laughing, he continued, "Probably. They were made by our very own Anna Umenomiya. She's probably about the best cook I've ever met in my life, and I'm lucky to be graduating in her class." The gymnasium joined in with his laughing when Anna ducked her head to hide her red face.

"And the lights here—" Kitsu pointed to the groups of technology that lined the ceilings. "Well, only Hotaru Imai would be able to put those things together. I'd probably blow up the whole school if I tried."

Hotaru's face was still blank, but there was a small curve in her lips that couldn't be seen before as her best friend beamed brightly for her.

"There are so many people here that I'm proud to have known, to have met, to have been friends with," he went on, growing more confident at the now smiling faces that were pointed at him. "So right now—oh, you probably won't notice behind the mask of sweat I'm wearing at the moment, but I'm proud to be a part of this year's graduates. I really am."

There was another cheer as people in the front two rows started nudging each other.

"I came to the academy when I was just eight years old, and my very first thought was, 'Damn, this is one hell of a huge school!'" People chuckled and murmurs of agreement went across the crowd. "And it is. I think we're lucky to be here, if not for the education—'cause I sure as hell know that I probably got a D in every single class—"

"And you're still the valedictorian?" yelled another random voice, but this one wasn't unfriendly. It was mixed with chortles and smiles, and Mikan felt no need to scold the people calling out.

He grinned. "Well, I was was sorta volunteered for the job since the top two in our class kinda, ahem, _dropped out_ of the position."

Yuu reddened and all of the eighth graders laughed, except for Hotaru who stated monotonously, "I refuse to be associated with that statement."

Kitsuneme resumed, "Yeah, so I failed these ridiculously difficult classes that probably only Natsume Hyuuga could ace without trying—" Natsume just leaned back in his chair with a bored expression on his face. "—but I'm glad I'm here, because if not, I wouldn't have met all of these awesome people."

The graduates cheered proudly at that statement. Kitsuneme kept going about his time at the academy, the people he met, how he thought Jinno was a total sadist, a thought that, while got everyone else practically falling out of their chairs, just got the math teacher to roll his eyes.

He talked about some stupid dreams him and his classmates had when they were younger, bringing back hilarious memories of the crazy assignments in Narumi's classes. Past dances and parties and insane activities just cracked the audience up, and talking about some of the things they went through with their senpais got Tsubasa and Tono chuckling in the back.

His speech was personal and connected to all his fellow classmates and people he knew of, whether they knew his name or not, yet it was still open and everyone in the crowd felt welcomed into the memories. They laughed and cried and yelled out random comments at random times, but it was an amazing dialect, one which they were surprised to learn had no planning or papers to prepare.

Even Natsume and Hotaru cracked smiles at some point.

When he was finishing up, a lot of the girls had smudged makeup whether from laughing too hard or crying at the touching moments he mentioned about the problems and dangers they faced. But the best part was that Kitsuneme looked like he was enjoying himself up there, like talking to the whole school was as comfortable as talking to his best friend.

Narumi had come up behind the boy with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face, placing a hand on his shoulder to signal they were almost out of time.

Kitsuneme started to close up with, "And no matter what happens from now on, I'm sure we'll never forget what had happened so far, and we'll make even crazier and awesome memories in high school—if possible, considering how fun our past years have been."

Then he paused for the cheers and looked thoughtful for a moment before adding, "Oh, and Mikan Sakura? Yeah, well I just wanted you to know that I've had a crush on you ever since elementary school. Thank you, everyone, and have a great day!"

And then he walked of the stage with a purposeful stride, leaving Narumi's shocked face behind him and the crowd whistling and cheering at the look of surprise on the brunette's.

-MK-

The ceremony had just let out and all the students filed out onto the field with their diplomas in hand and grins on their faces. It was an incredibly enjoyable celebration, and they all were super excited for the year to come.

"Hey, Kitsu!" Koko yelled, coming up beside the boy. "See? You were great! I told you! Ha! I told you! Everyone loved your speech!"

Kitsu clicked his tongue once before returning the smile. "It was fun."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Koko said, "Oh, thank _God_. I was worried you were going to kill me for volunteering you anyways."

"But you said it was good."

"And it was," Koko assured. "I almost peed my pants laughing."

"Too much information, dude."

"Ah, but I liked your confession!" At the other boy's blush, Koko's grin widened. "I knew you should've told her someday, I just didn't expect it to be today. At grad. In front of the entire academy."

He groaned. "Don't remind me. It was a spur of the moment thing like the rest of the speech! Before I realized what I said, I was already off the stage and Naru was closing up." He hung his head. "I'm never going to live this down."

"Hey, what happened to your amazing confidence?" Koko backed up.

"I maxed it out," Kitsuneme grieved. "No, I put it over the limit. No, I will probably never be able to feel confidence ever again and it—"

"Hey, Kitsu!"

"Ack!" He jumped at the sound of her voice for the second time that day.

Koko looked between the two before his permanent smile grew devious and he piped up, "I'll leave you two alone," before running away to bug a curly green-haired girl about his best friend giving off a better speech than she ever could.

Mikan held her hands at the sides of her adorable orange dress she had worn under the cap and gown for the etiquette. "You did an awesome job as valedictorian!"

"Thanks," he said nervously, playing with the diploma in his hand.

"Really! It was the best speech I've ever heard, and I don't think anyone else could have done any better," she told him truthfully.

He beamed at her compliment. "Thanks!" he said again, this time less shaky.

"I just wanted to talk to you about, um, the last part of—"

Kitsuneme paled noticeably. "Oh God. I'm so sorry for embarrassing you, Mikan, I don't know why I said it at that moment or why I couldn't have held it in, not that I don't like you because I do, I really do but it's just that I shouldn't have announced it in front of the entire school and you probably want to kill me for saying it too because it was so agitating for me and I have no idea how it might've been for you because—"

Mikan cut him off with a laugh, one of her soft soprano laughs that rang in his ears like a beautiful bell. "Don't worry about it, Kitsu! I wasn't really embarrassed so much as surprised."

"Oh," he sighed in relief, thankful for the chance to catch his breath. "Oh."

"Yep! I just wanted to know if you want to hang out more. You're really funny, but we hardly ever talk."

"You want to hang out with me?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course!" she exclaimed as if it were obvious. "If you talked to people more often in class, I'm sure they'd like you just as much as I do."

"Really?"

"Yes," she said again with a laugh. "Come on, all of us are heading downtown to get some pizza. Let's go before we miss the next bus!" Mikan grabbed his hand and pulled him along as she headed towards her big group of friends waiting by the bus stop to Central Town.

They all grinned when they saw him and broke out into a chorus of, "Hey, Kitsu!" Then they surrounded him and started to talk about all the things he mentioned in his speech and how hilarious it all was.

Mikan nudged him. "See? You were great. I told you." She said the exact same words his best friend had told him just before, yet it sounded so different coming out of her mouth. Her hand was still in his as she announced, "The bus is here!" and all the teenagers bustled to get on board.

Kitsuneme was looking forward to a very great year.

END

* * *

_Thoughts? :)_

_~Jules _


End file.
